


A Very Snarry Merry Christmas

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for the Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Snarry Merry Christmas

**Title**: A Very Snarry Merry Christmas  
**Pairing**: SS/HP  
**Words**: 460  
**Summary**: It is time for the Christmas Party.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my idea for this fic - Harry and Severus are all Jo's, darn it!  
**A/N**: Just a little ficlet I wrote in about twenty minutes. I hope everyone has a happy Christmas or whatever you celebrate!

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Harry? We have a party to go to. Didn't I tell you we needed to be there by seven?" Severus asked, exasperation clearly audible for Harry to hear … if he chose to do so, that is, which he probably hadn't if his current expression, which verged on the obscene, meant anything. Damn the brat. Severus waited for the expected response; he knew it by heart and tried with all he had to withhold the grin, but knew he would fail miserably, which wasn't at all such a bad thing.

"I'm feeling a bit needy this evening, Severus. All day you have been preparing for this party, and it is as if I don't exist. All I wa--"

"Oh, no, you are not going to do this, Harry," Severus said as he held up his hand. "We had this discussion last year and have had it every other year for the past twenty years. Our anniversary is at midnight, and that is when we celebrate, not a moment sooner. It isn't our friends' and family's faults that we were married on Christmas. What would you have us do? Forego the day's festivities because we have better things we could be doing? You know how much they look forward to seeing us, especially you. Perhaps you are fine with upsetting them. I, however, am not. We are--" Severus abruptly stopped when Harry grinned and shook his head. How was it that at thirty-nine years of age Harry could still look so adorably young?

"It has been twenty years, Severus. Couldn't we be late just this once? Gin said she would keep Arthur and Molly occupied so they wouldn't enquire where we were. I would guess we have about two hours," Harry finished, his grin now a smirk. It was obvious that he felt fairly smug.

Wanting to say no, Severus smiled and gave Harry the look that no one other than Harry ever saw, and then he nodded. He had been looking forward to the party because Teddy would be there. Harry hadn't seen his godson in five years. Severus could barely contain his excitement because he knew how much Harry had missed the boy who was not at all a boy any longer--he was pursuing his dream of becoming a healer. Severus had spent hours by way of Floo planning this special surprise, but perhaps there were things even more important than giving. He was always giving and he didn't much like receiving, but maybe just this once, he could revel in accepting before he gave. Teddy would understand, and Harry would be happy. Severus neared Harry. "May I have this dance, Mr Potter?"

"For the rest of my life, Mr Snape."


End file.
